Fast printing, such as with a digital press, generally involves simultaneously writing multiple pixels; thus for example, the Hewlett-Packard (HP) ‘Indigo’ presses write in successive swathes of multiple lines of pixels across a photoconductive medium using multiple laser beams in parallel. Perfect seaming between swathes is desired, but not always achieved. When swathe seaming is not perfect, a repeating band artifact may appear in the printed image. This artifact is composed of thin delicate lines across the printed sheet at a pitch which is determined by the physical characteristics of the print engine (for example 0.37 or 0.56 mm) and which tends to corresponds a visible frequency range disturbing to a human looking at the printed image.